The present invention generally relates to an event/object reporting system, and, more particularly, to an event/object reporting system using data from sensors of a smart vehicle, which events/objects are observed by the smart vehicle but do not involve the smart vehicle.
Smart vehicles augment the driving experience through the use of built-in sensors. One example of smart vehicles is autonomous/self-driving vehicles. Recently, smart vehicle technology, including self-driving vehicles, has been developing rapidly. Typically, such smart vehicles include multiple sensors, including, but not limited to, LiDAR, ultrasonic sensors, video cameras, infrared detectors, etc., mounted on the front, back and both sides of the vehicle. Smart vehicles also include internal sensors for detecting direction, time, location, weather conditions, etc.